


Head Over Heels // on haitus for a bit

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: (((((;, ??? - Freeform, ????? honestly still figuring this fic out as it goes along, Alternate Universe, Closeted Isak Valtersen, Drugs, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, edgy af, even is a skater boy, natural connection, possible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:46:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Isak could see the color of his eyes. They were blue. A gorgeous cornflower blue that Isak could stare into for hours. A blue that held his body frozen because it felt as if he were staring straight into Isak’s soul; like he could tell what every individual nerve was doing in his body right now. He felt himself falling deeper into those eyes, and let a breath escape his lips, which were now parted slightly. The guy held Isak’s gaze as if he was challenging him, but in a playful way, because his eyes were twinkling with something that Isak just couldn’t place. Maybe it was nothing but the sun, but it still made his heart tremble.______________________________Isak Valtersen doesn't know it, but he's going to see those blue eyes every day for the rest of his life. Even Bech Næesheim,probably one of the coolest skaters (according to Jonas), doesn't know it either. But from the second they locked eyes on thatone Friday night to the moment they whispered their first 'I love you's' they felt something. Something wonderful andexhilarating and breathtaking and sometimes painful, but all worth it in the end. Who knew love could be like this?Skaterboy Even AU





	1. Fredag: 18:00

**Author's Note:**

> Once I finish writing the first few chapters, I'll probably have it rated. Also, not sure how long this will be, we'll see. If there  
> need to be trigger warnings in any future chapters, I put them in the notes, in the beginning. Also please bear with me,  
> this chapter is short, and I do have the next two chapters written but I will probably post them in a few days because I  
> want to get more written before I publish the others so I don't get behind. If that makes sense. Please feel free to comment  
> feed back or anything like that. Its greatly appreciated!! <3 Anyways, it might be slow  
> in the beginning and I'm trying to get the plot up and going so Even will start to be mentioned and present more in future  
> chapters. Takk and enjoy! <3

  _Polymers of amino acids (monomers) are compounds with an amino group (NH ) on one end there is a carboxyl group (COOH) and on the other theres an R-group attached to a central carbon. Proteins diff—_ Isak couldn’t stand it anymore. He slammed his binder closed, not caring if he wrinkled up his study guides. He was so _incredibly_ bored. Leaning back on his chair he loudly groaned, slapping his palms on his face, rubbing his eyes. It was a Friday night, and he was inside, studying for a test that isn’t until Wednesday. What the hell is wrong with him? He should be going out with friends. He sat up and picked up his phone and when it turned on, he was faced with an empty screen, making him sigh. Of course no one messaged him. Dropping his phone into his lap, he glanced at the time and sighed again, this time louder. It was only 18:00, and he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep for at least another two and a half hours. Slowly, he got up out of the chair, stretching his slightly cramped legs and then fell back onto his bed. He bounced slightly, and then stilled, staring up at the ceiling. He felt his phone buzz, and excitedly he opened it, but to his dismay, it was just a text from Eskild.

 

_Going out tonight, won’t be be back until later!_

 

Isak scoffed. Eskild was always babying him and it sometimes got on his nerves. He was 17, not 10, there was only a four year age difference between them. Although Eskild probably saw it as 40. He stared at his phone for a moment, before replying a quick _okay_ and then switching to Jonas’s number. He hesitated before typing. 

 

_Are you doing anything tonight?_

 

He waited for his friend to reply. The three dots appeared, then went away. Isak huffed. He was probably out with the other boys. Then his text came through. 

 

_Yeah, I’m meeting up with Magnus and Mahdi at the skate park. Was going to ask but figured you’d probably be studying. Want to come?_

 

_Sure. What time? I can be there in probably 10._ Isak replied. 

 

_Anytime. See you there dude._

 

Isak threw his phone down onto his bed and got up. Finally, something to do. He stretched again, then shrugged off his hoodie, putting on a new one and then tying his sneakers up. He picked up his phone from his bed and exited the room, shutting off the lights behind him. It took him 10 minutes longer to get there than he intended to. He didn’t want to rush getting there, but surprisingly it wasn’t an extremely cold night; around 15 C. There was a small breeze, making it slightly cooler, which lead Isak to zip up his jacket, shivers running through him. By the time he made it to the skate park, it was around 18:30. He looked around, feeling slightly embarrassed as he was standing around, alone, surrounded by the smell of weed, tight knit skating groups and sound of wheels on concrete. He shoved his hands in his pocket and bounced on the balls of his feet, trying to focus on something to do. His eyes trailed over the people around him and stopped when his gaze landed on someone that, no joke, _took his breath away._ He was tall and had a slim figure, and yet, under the layers of clothing he wore, you could tell he was well sculpted. He was leaning against a rail, a black and white [skateboard](http://www.imposemagazine.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/06/bddb8cc812ab046fe0f742fd67f7cc90.jpg) leaning against his leg (it had some person on it, but Isak couldn’t tell who it was) and he was laughing at something, his smile wide, eyes crinkling. Isak swallowed, mesmerized by this person. His blonde hair was swooped back, clearly held by more than a fair amount of gel, and a neon green bandana tied around his forehead. Isak was too far away to catch what color his eyes were, but he imagined, regardless of color, that they were sparkling. He didn’t take in account how long he was staring, but the strangers eyes flitted over to meet with Isak’s and he snapped out of his trance and looked down at his feet, cheeks burning. 

 

“Such an idiot.” Isak mumbled under his breath to himself, praying that the guy wouldn’t make his way over and demand why he was staring at him. He looked up, quickly, and to his dismay, the guy said something to one of his friends, patted their shoulder and pushed himself off of the rail, slowly striding towards Isak. _Fuck._ Frantically, he looked around, and sighed with relief when a familiar voice called out his name. He turned around to see Jonas, maroon skateboard under his arm, walking towards him, with Mahdi and Magnus a few steps behind him. Isak didn’t look back at the stranger and sped walked, almost sprinting, to his friends. He turned around and walked in time to Jonas’s steps, who clapped a hand on his back, smiling at him. 

 

“How are you?” He asked, coming to a stop and dropping his backpack on the ground. Isak replied with a smile. They were at their usual spot whenever the four of them decided to hang out here. Isak sat down on the bench next to Mahdi, who had pulled out a blunt. He leaned back, extending his legs and watched Jonas skateboard up and down the ramp, the board flipping underneath his feet every time he flew into the air. Mahdi bumped his shoulder and held the blunt in front of his face. Isak grinned and took it from his fingers, putting it in between his lips slowly and taking a long drag. Once he felt it in the back of his throat, he pulled it away and blew out. The smoke came out in a thick cloud, swirling above his head before the wind whisked it away. He did it once more, but held the smoke in his mouth and lungs. He reached over and handed it back to Mahdi, who passed it on to Magnus. He let his eyes trail over the other people in the area, and then made eye contact with the mysterious guy. His eyes widened in shock and almost swallowed the smoke still inside of him. He started to cough violently, and bent over pushing a fist to his mouth. The boys turned towards him, startled. 

 

“Woah! Isak! You okay?” Magnus said, looking up, blunt between his fingers. Isak sat up after a moment and opened his mouth to speak. 

 

“Yeah, thanks.” Isak grimaced, throat feeling raw. For a second, his eyes flitted back towards who he was staring at before, and there he was, standing in a relaxed position, a slight smile on his mouth. He was still looking at Isak, one eyebrow cocked upwards. Isak felt his face heating up and he turned away. Mahdi and Magnus both swiveled their heads over to look at Isak. 

 

“Dude, your face is very red. Are you sure you're okay?” Mahdi asked and finished up the blunt, dropping to the ground and grinding it against the asphalt with his foot. 

 

“I’m all good.” Isak repeated, rubbing the front of his throat, wincing slightly. Jonas came rolling up to them, stepping off his board and then paused to sniff the air.

 

“You guys hit one without me? Wow, I’m hurt.” He pressed a hand to his chest, mouth falling open. The three of them laughed, feeling the effects of the drugs starting to kick in. Isak scooted over, making room for Jonas, who heavily fell onto the bench, feet still on his skateboard. They stayed there, talking about school and girls while Isak zoned out, head pounding, body feeling light. After about 20 minutes, which felt like forever to Isak, they got up and headed to Jonas’s place, passing by the stranger and his group of friends. Isak pinched himself when they walked by, daring to not look up and stare at him as he would probably trip and fall on his face. For the duration of the night, they smoked some more and downed large amounts of beerall the while shoveling cold pizza down their throats, eventually passing out in Jonas’s room, air thick with smoke. Isak soon forgot about the beautiful stranger at the park, but when Monday came around, he was all Isak could think about.


	2. Lørdag 09:45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Isak and his friends the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma is introduced here! Also Even isn't mentioned at all, sorry. This chapter has a lot of focus on Isak and his sexuality. 
> 
> Next chapter has more Even content. (:

The next day Isak woke up alone. Well, not alone alone. He could hear the ruckus coming from the kitchen and laughed quietly. His friends were stupid, but he loved them. Getting up from the bed, he stretched and yawned loudly, making his way to the kitchen, tripping over empty beer cans in the process. They really needed to clean up. The hallway still smelled strongly of weed and he noticed the boys had cracked open a few windows, hoping the fresh air would over power the smell. There were many smells throughout the apartment, including bacon and eggs, and Isak’s stomach rumbled loudly as he entered the kitchen, causing the boys to look up. 

 

“Look who's awake! Hungry?” Magnus laughed and pointed to the pan of eggs. Isak made a face, staring at the pan. The eggs were slightly orange and clearly burnt, and the bacon didn’t even look like bacon, more like charcoal. 

 

“Eh, not so much now after looking at that.” Isak opened up one of the cabinets, rummaging through for some cereal. 

 

“Wow! Hey, that hurts man. We worked really hard.” Magnus dramatically threw his head back, hand pressed to his forehead. The four of them burst out laughing, and eventually abandoned the stove and burnt eggs, settling down at the table for cereal and milk. Isak hungrily downed his food and reached for the box, shaking more into his bowl. 

“Are you going to clean up this mess?” Mahdi asked, looking at Jonas and jerking his head in the direction of Jonas’s room. Jonas turned towards Mahdi and stared, his eyes speaking for him. 

  
“No, I’m just going to leave greasy pizza boxes, beer cans and the smell of weed lying around the house so my parents can come home and see it and I can get grounded. Best plan ever, Mahdi.” Jonas rolled his eyes and lightly punched Mahdi’s shoulder, laughing. “Just kidding, but yeah, of course. But you all — Jonas paused and pointed individually at the three hungover boys— are going to help me. They come home in a few hours and I am certainly not fast enough to clean by myself.”

 

“You sound like my mom.” Magnus said around a mouthful of cereal, a small amount of milk dribbling down his chin. Isak wrinkled his nose and threw a napkin in his face.   


“Don’t chew with your mouth full. It’s gross.” Isak pretended to gag and got up for a glass of water. 

 

“Now you sound like my mom!” Mahdi laughed loudly and then got quiet, like he was thinking. “My mom says a lot of things like that. She's been stressed the second I came out of the womb.”His mouth twisted into a smile and Jonas snorted loudly. 

 

“Who wouldn’t if you were their child.” Mahdi’s hands came up defensively and leaned back in his chair. 

 

“Hey! I’ve done nothing to you. You should be grateful, as I’m the one that provides you with weed. And it's free!” He crossed his arms over his chest and then grumbled to himself. “Should start having you pay me in waffles.” Isak sat back down, sipping at his water, feeling satisfied as it travelled down his dry throat. He slowly tuned out of the conversation, which was something about making weed infused waffles for Mahdi, or whoever. Lately, Isak hadn’t been participating in the discussions, his mind was pre-occupied with many things. 

A few months ago, he had left home, specifically his mother, and he hasn’t seen her in person once since that day. Daily he gets texts from her, usually bible verses, but never replies. He wishes he wasn’t such a fucking coward, but he’s glad at the same time, because he’s been feeling happier lately, but there’s always stress and tears and guilt late at night because he’s afraid of what will happen to her. 

Isak loves his mother, _so much,_ but he isn't strong enough. On top of that, he’s pretty sure he’s gay. Well, maybe not. Probably not. Is he? Isak shakes his head, trying to knock these thoughts out of his head. He knows he should probably confront them sooner or later, but again, he's just afraid. He's afraid of everything, and he doesn't know why. 

He pinches the bridge of his nose and the hum of the conversation floats back and he leans forward, elbows on the table, willing himself to listen. It was hard, Isak admitted to himself. Talking about girls just _wasn’t interesting._ But he had to act interested when Magnus called out his name. 

 

“What about you, Isak? Any hot chicks that’ve caught your eye?”

 

“Never hear you talking about girls. Are you gay?”Mahdi adds, earning a sharp laugh from Magnus. The three boys turned their attention to him, and grinned, Jonas wiggling his brows suggestively. _Fuck._ Isak sat there, unable to say anything, because well, he hasn't been on the lookout for any cute girls. He searched his memories for anything, _anyone._

 

“Isak?” Jonas spoke up and stared at him, slightly confused. 

 

“Uh—I’ve seen this one person around school .” Isak stuttered, not realizing the words that left his mouth, as his brain had almost stopped working. 

 

“Someone cute?”

 

“Yeah. Someone cute. A girl. A cute girl. Short brown hair, pretty, sort of looks like Natalie Portman.” Nervously, he looked at them, sitting there with blank faces, blinking at him. After a moment, Magnus’s face burst into a grin. 

 

“Oh! Her! I’ve seen her, I think she’s a first year, Didn't know you were into the younger girls.” He leaned over, clapped Isak on the shoulder and winked.

 

“Ayyyyy, don’t get your hopes up though, Isak. I heard she dated a model. You can’t compete with that. Look at yourself, bud.” Mahdi piped up and raised an eyebrow, tilting his head. Isak rolled his eyes. 

 

“I certainly can! My moves with girls, are amazing, I’ll have you know.” _I wish it were the same with guys._

 

“If you keep on telling yourself that, you’ll embarrass yourself.” Magnus chuckled. 

 

“And end up like you, yeah.” Jonas snorted loudly, choking on his cereal. Mahdi doubled over, slamming a hand on the table, shaking with laughter. Isak broke out into a wide smile and looked over at Magnus, who was viciously blushing, and glaring at Isak, but nonetheless a small smile on his mouth. Their laughter died down and fell into a comfortable silence, and Isak’s heart swelled. He loved whenever they got along, not that they don't, but sometimes it's awkward between the four of them. He finished the cereal and water and made his way over to the sink, pouring the excess milk down the drain and rinsing the dishes with water. He turned towards the boys who were sitting on their phones. 

 

“I’ll do the dishes here while you guys clean up that mess.” He pointed to the living room and laughed at the face Magnus made, but he didn’t protest and the three boys got up and started to pick up empty beer cans and leftover pizza crusts. An hour later, the room was almost good as new. Jonas had left to take the trash out so his parents wouldn't come across the cans and Mahdi was looking through drawers for candles, or something to overpower the stench of weed, with Magnus and Isak lounging on the couch, basking in the sun that streamed through the open windows.

 

“Hey, you think this’ll work?” Mahdi popped his head around the entryway to the living room and held up a can of air freshener. 

 

“Yeah. Throw it here.” Mahdi tossed the can to Magnus who got up and started spraying, in excessive amounts all over the room. Isak wrinkled his nose and buried his face in his hoodie. 

 

“I don't think that helped, Magnus. It just smells worse.” His words were muffled by his sleeve and Magnus threw a pillow at his face. 

 

“It’s better then nothing.” They laughed and Mahdi joined them on the couch, turning on the tv and flipping through the channels. A few minutes later Jonas arrived through the front door and paused the moment he walked in, looking like he wanted to vomit all over the ground. 

 

“ _Fy faen guys._ What did you use? It smells like my fucking grandma in here!” He pulled a face and sat down next to Isak. 

 

“Wasn’t me. Blame those two.” He pointed to the others and focused back on the screen, which was now displaying the news. He wasn’t super interested in whatever what was happening, but it was better then nothing. 

 

“Hey! Like I said, it’s better then nothing.” Magnus said defensively. They laughed again for what seemed like the thousandth time this morning, but Isak wasn’t complaining. Another hour passed of them lounging around on the couch and then Isak’s phone chimed, and he looked down to see he had received a text from Eskild. 

 

_When are you coming home?_

 

He smiled to himself. Eskild was always slightly protective of him, and it could get annoying at sometimes, but really, he didn’t care. 

 

_Probably in about 20 minutes. At Jonas’ still._

 

Eskild replied with a thumbs up emoji and then Isak put his phone in his pocket, turning towards Jonas. 

 

“I should probably get going. Eskild is asking for me, and god knows why.” Isak rolled his eyes and got up. 

 

“Cool, okay. See you on Monday then.” Jonas flashed a smile and turned back towards the tv. The other two boys nodded at Isak and then looked away, making him laugh quietly. They’re all so lazy, sometimes. He put on his sneakers and left, fresh air hitting him the face the moment he stepped outside. It was nice; a break from the strong stenches of weed and air freshener, which were beginning to make his head ache. Like he had told Eskild, he made it to their apartment in 20 minutes and entered, yelling loudly, “I’m home!”, before toeing his shoes off at the front door and going into the kitchen. Eskild was standing at the stovetop, cooking eggs in a pan and he looked up at Isak when he heard him entering. 

 

“Halla, Isak!” He smiled widely and turned around, momentarily forgetting the eggs. “This is Julian.” He pointed to the person sitting at their small kitchen table, that Isak hadn’t noticed. The person, apparently named Julian, had blond hair, around the length of Magnus’s, pale skin and broad shoulders. He was scrolling through his phone and looked up when he heard his name. 

 

“Uh, hi. Isak.” Isak awkwardly nodded at him, looking back at Eskild. God, why did he always have to introduce him to his one night stands. It was absolutely unnecessary, because it’s not like they would meet each other ever again. Eskild had finished cooking the eggs, and he sauntered over to Julian, scraping them off the pan and onto his plate which had a slice of half eaten bread on it. Eskild and Julian locked eyes, and smiled at each other, which made Isak cough loudly, reminding them of his presence. Eskild giggled and walked back to the stove, putting the pan back and then back to Julian, sliding into the chair next to them. 

 

“You should’ve told me you had such a _cute_ roommate. I think I have a crush on him, sorry Eskild.” Julian said after he finished his plate of eggs, winking at Isak over his shoulder. Eskild laughed and looked back at Isak, raising his brows at Isak, who was slowly turning red. 

 

“Sorry for you to have developed such strong feelings, but Isak here, is straight as they come.” Isak almost snorted. _Almost._

 

“Hmm. Shame. Well, I’m sure I can at least make him question himself. I’m _very_ talented.” Julian smirked and winked at Isak again. 

 

“I second that!” Eskild piped up and leaned forward to give Julian a quick kiss on the cheek. “Alright, you better get going. I have a rule where I don’t let one night stands stay longer until 12, and its currently— Eskild looked down at his phone— 12:30. Up you go! Bye!” Eskild stood up and patted Julian’s shoulder. Isak sighed loudly and turned away, walking to his room, a small smile on his face as he heard Eskild pushinga reluctant Julian out of the apartment. Door quietly shutting behind him, he fell back onto his bed, and stared up at the ceiling, the days contents running through his head. 

The boys were now going to expect him to get with that girl with the short hair, when he didn’t want to. But it was probably for the best. Mahdi had made that comment about him being gay, and if he didn’t get with a girl soon enough, they would probably catch on. He just wasn't ready for that to happen, and to be completely honest, doesn’t known when he will be. _And then,_ to make it worse, he was left speechless when that Julian guy was flirting with him, probably making it even more obvious. If it was a girl, he would’ve been much more easy going. He put his hands over his face, and let out a loud, very frustrated groan. 

 

“Fy faen.” He mumbled and rolled over, burying his face into the pillow. A long few minutes when by, and then he heard someone softly knock on his door. He grumbled a ‘come in’ around the pillow and Eskild popped his head in. 

 

“Julian asked for your number, but to spare you from anything, I didn’t give it to him.” There was a pause and then. “Rent is due next week.” Isak flung a hand up and gave him a thumbs up, and Eskild took that as a yes, so he disappeared from the room, before showing up a moment later. “Clean up your room too. It smells like weed and teenager. Its gross. Open a window.”

 

“Fuck you, Eskild.” Isak sat up, turned so he was facing Eskild and flipped him off, making him laugh and then leave, closing the door behind him. The room was quiet again and was broken by Isak’s phone. He lay back down and fished it out of his pocket, freezing when he saw he got a Facebook message from _Emma W. Larzen._

 

_“_ Hva Faen?” Isak whispered to himself, and opened the app, hesitating before clicking on the message. 

 

_Hey, your friend, Magnus I think, said you were interested in me? I hope this isn’t weird but I have seen you around, and you seem nice. (:_

 

Is this actually happening? What was he supposed to reply with? He doesn’t really want to do anything with her but he can’t just say he was kidding because then she’ll get angry at him. And Isak isn’t one to like enemies. He rolled his head to the side, and stared out the window, sunlight shining through. After a moment, he turned back and typed out a reply. 

 

_Oh. Sorry about that. I didn’t mean for him to send that, but thanks. How are you?_

 

Isak threw his phone down, ignoring the chime it made a second later. He didn’t want to deal with that right now. He lay there quietly, and let his mind drift. Shit. He needs to pay rent. And he’s a 17 year old kid, who's unemployed so he can’t _really_ pay for rent. He can’t just materialize4000 kroner out of thin air. He pauses, chewing on his bottom lip, thinking, then grabs his phone again, forcing himself to look away from Emma’s messages and open up the chat between him and his dad. 

 

_Need 4000 kr. It’s for rent._

 

He sends it and waits, tapping his foot impatiently on the bed. His dad replies a minute later. 

 

_Transferred it into your account. Please talk to me, Isak. Mamma and I are worried._

 

Isak stared at his dad’s text, face blank. He then scowled and threw his phone down at the foot of his bed, not wanting to bother with anyone else for the rest of the weekend. His father killed the mood every time. Just a short hour ago he was laughing and enjoying his time with his friends. So he would just stay cooped up in his room for the next day and a half, sneaking out occasionally for water and food, and studying every few hours. He didn’t once look at his phone again, not caring about the hundreds of texts coming in from the boys and the “hello, are you still there?” text from Emma. 


	3. Mandag 08:17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'll be going away for a little bit on Saturday, and ill be gone for a few days. I will have wifi so I will probably be writing, but 
> 
> not as much as I would like, so I'm guessing that I won't have time to publish the next chapter. And after that, unfortunately, I'm 
> 
> going to camp. Next Saturday. And I will not be able to update for two weeks. So I'm very very sorry for that. But I will try to update whenever 
> 
> I get the chance to.

Monday morning, Isak was well rested and ready for school. Usually, he didn’t want to go, but after a day of staying inside in bed staring at books and computer screens, he needed to get out and move around. He bounded up the few steps to the school and squeezed his way between Jonas and Magnus. The three boys looked at him and grinned. 

 

“How was the rest of your weekend?” Magnus wiggled his brows suggestively. Isak stared at him, clearly confused. 

 

“Good. Kinda lazy, but it was worth it.” 

 

“Nothing happened?” Magnus’s smile faltered. 

 

“No. Why?” 

 

“Emma? She said she messaged you.” 

 

“Oh.” To be completely honest, Isak had forgotten about her in a span of 15 minutes after she texted him last. Guilt swirled in his stomach. He hoped she wouldn’t be angry or anything. But why would she? He could make up a dumb excuse. It would be fine. 

 

“Oh? That’s all?” Jonas piped up, the exact same time Isak felt a tingling sensation throughout his body. He turned his head away from the boys and looked at the entrance to the courtyard. The sound around him drowned out as a figure came speeding around the corner on a skateboard. His breath caught as the person came closer, jumping off the board and picking it up, carrying it loosely under his arm. 

It was that person Isak had seen at the skate park. The guy that had caught Isak looking, and was going to walk over to him. The guy that had taken Isak’s breath away three days ago, as well as right now. 

_Shit._ Isak stared at him as he slowly made his way up the steps, the morning sun catching on his golden hair, light reflecting on the ray bans he was wearing. His lips were pursed slightly, in a way that he knew he was cool. There was a blunt, or maybe a cigarette resting behind his ear, and Isak wondered why he wasn’t afraid of having that on school property. Slowly, the guy lifted a hand and pushed his glasses up to his forehead, and Isak almost fell over. 

He was staring straight at him, and since he was closer then on Friday, Isak could see the color of his eyes. They were blue. A gorgeous cornflower blue that Isak could stare into for hours. A blue that held his body frozen, because it felt as if he were staring straight into Isak’s soul; like he could tell what every individual nerve was doing in his body right now. He felt himself falling deeper into those eyes, and let a breath escape his lips, which were now parted slightly. The guy held Isak’s gaze, as if he was challenging him, but in a playful way, because his eyes were twinkling with something that Isak just couldn’t place. Maybe it was nothing but the sun, but it still made his heart tremble. He was brought back into reality by someone yelling his name into his ear. 

 

“Isak! Earth to Isak! Hello? Anyone in there?” Magnus reached over and tapped lightly with his knuckles against Isak’s temple, making him yell out. 

 

“Hei! Yes! Sorry, I’m here.” He laughed, feeling his face heat up. He was so out of it, that the boys probably noticed him staring. Fuck. Eyes drifting away, he looked at his friends, who were all staring at him. 

 

“Who were you staring at?” Mahdi leans in, face breaking into a wide smile. 

 

“Uh..” For a split second, without thinking, his eyes darted over to the stranger, and Jonas follows his eyes, despite how quick it is. He looks even more confused, if that’s even possible. 

 

“Even? Even Bech Næsheim?” Isak’s head whips toward Jonas, who looks taken aback at the sudden movement. 

 

“Who?” 

 

“Um, probably the greatest skater in all of our school. No, in Norway! God, he's so amazing!” Jonas gushes, eyes widening and mouth spreading into a large smile. The two of them turn and look at Even again, who was leaning against the school wall with two friends, seeming to absentmindedly push his skateboard up and down the asphalt with his foot. “Do you two know each other, or something?” Jonas asked and the other two boys nodded their head at Isak, wanting to hear his answer. 

How was he supposed to answer? He couldn’t say yes because then they’d want to be introduced. But he can’t say no because then they’ll want to know why he was staring. Oh, hey, by the way guys, I’m pretty sure I’m gay and I was staring at Even because he's _so incredibly beautiful._

He opened his mouth, about to answer, when a petite figure stepped in front of his line of vision, blocking Even. He shook his head and the person came into focus. Short hair, rosy cheeks, large doe-like eyes. Fuck. It was Emma. 

 

“Hei! Isak, right?” She blinked up at him, smiling widely. 

 

“Uh, ya. Emma?” He nervously laughed, rubbing the back of his neck, eyes straining to see Even again. 

 

“That’s me!’’ She chirped cheerfully, batting her eyes. Isak stared down at her. Emma’s cute. She has hair, that’s cut nicely and frames her face. Her eyes are nice to look at (not as nice as Even’s though), and she has long lashes and she’s attractive, pretty, whatever. If he was straight, maybe he’d enjoy this kind of attention. But right now, there was only one person’s attention he wanted. 

 

“Um, what do you want?” He didn’t _really_ mean for it to come out harsh, and Emma’s smile faltered slightly, hearing Isak’s tone. Her face reddened and she slouched inwards, shyness overtaking her. Immediately, Isak felt guilty, so he caught her eyes and warmly smiled. It seemed to work, because she straightened up again. 

 

“I was wondering if you would like to come to this party at my house on Friday? You can invite whoever you want. The more the merrier.” She giggled, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, glancing behind her and smiling at her friends. Isak took this opportunity to look at his friends too. They all were grinning at him, and Magnus gave him a thumbs up, nodding. Isak loudly sighed, and turned back to Emma. 

 

“Yeah, sure. We’ll be there.” He gestured to his friends and gave a small nod to Emma. 

 

“Great! Thanks!” She squeaked, almost too enthusiastically and then turned sharply on her heel, and sped walked away, her friends trailing behind. A second past and Emma started laughing loudly, and then they disappeared into the school. Isak let out a long breath and turned around, facing his friends. 

 

“You go Isak! Getting a cute girl!” They all punched Isak’s arm, Mahdi whistling loudly. Isak rolled his eyes. 

 

“I don’t know guys. She gives me psycho vibes. I talked to her the first time the other day and now she's approaching me to go to parties? Seem’s psycho-like.” Isak wrinkled his nose. The boys stopped their hooting and stared at him. 

 

“So what, man? Just bang her and leave! Who cares, she’s hot.” Magnus threw his hands in the air, exasperation pulling at his face. Mahdi nodded along with Magnus’s words. 

 

“I don’t know. Psycho— I’m telling you.” Isak repeated. 

 

“God, Isak. What are you—gay?” Mahdi barked out. Isak grew quiet for a split second, and wondered if he should just say it. He had to make up his mind, quickly. If not, they would just catch on if he stayed quiet for too long. Heart hammering in his chest, he opened his mouth, but instead of _I’m gay,_ all that came out was a scoff. The three boys all laughed again, Isak forcing one out, palms sweaty. 

Jonas glanced down at his phone and announced that first period was starting soon, so they all made their way towards the school and before the doors closed behind Isak, he glanced behind, hoping to catch a glimpse of Even. But Even and his friend’s were gone from the wall, and his heart sank. 

A second passed, and he proceeded to go to this biology class, sliding into his seat next to Sana. She looked up at him, shielding her laptop away from him, a light blush on her cheeks. He narrowed his eyes and leaned towards her, peering at the screen. 

 

“Hey! Mind yourself.” She snapped, swatting his hand away and glaring playfully. He raised a brow and then turned away, sighing. 

 

“Fine! Whatever.” He reached down and pulled out his own laptop, opening google and glancing over at Sana, making sure she wasn't looking. He typed in _Even Bech Næsheim_ , and waited a moment as the results slowly loaded. He scrolled through, nothing very interesting coming up, mostly articles written on blogs about his skating and his skills. Nothing super special. Isak was slightly confused as to why he’s never seen him before, this year or last. He chewed on his bottom lip and then it was Sana’s turn to peek at his screen. 

 

“Even? Why are you looking at him?” She asked, narrowing her eyes at Isak. 

 

“Uh. No reason. Why? Do you know him?” His voice had become higher, heart pounding at being caught for the second time today. 

 

“Yeah. He’s good friends with my brother and his friends.” Isak’s cheeks reddened. Shit. Now he was stalking the possible friend of SanaAnd he still didn't have a good reason as to why. Well, he did. But he didn't want to say it. 

 

“Oh.” Sana leaned away from him, but continued staring, a knowing look in her eyes. He knew she wanted to ask why, but when it comes to Sana, she isn’t the type to pry. She eventually turned away, and Isak smiled to himself, glad to have someone like her in his life. 

He hastily put his computer away after getting called out by the teacher, not bothering to close the tabs. He would resume his stalking later, if he got the chance to. The rest of the class, and then three after went by quickly, as the only thing he could really think about was a specific pair of blue eyes. Later, he found himself sitting at the lunch table with Jonas, Magnus and Mahdi, absentmindedly poking at the now cold pasta on his plate. He brought a piece of the rubbery food to his lips and chewed at it for a long minute, swallowing it down with a swig of cold coke, then turning towards Magnus, who was talking about Emma’s party. 

 

“I’m going to try and get laid on Friday. I can do it.” He grinned, nodding at his friends. 

 

“I’m sure. I bet Isak will have to push girls off him. They’ll all be going for him rather than you.” Mahdi chipped in, raising his brows. 

 

“Nah, he’s got Emma. I’m sure they’ll back off then and come to me.” 

 

“Mhmm. Keep on telling yourself that.” Isak laughed, and they all looked a bit startled for a moment. 

 

“You were listening?” Magnus asks, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he finishes his sandwich. Wow. Straight forward, all the fucking time. 

 

“Ja, I was listening. I have ears.” Isak rolled his eyes, and leaned back on his chair, turning when he heard something loudly hit the back leg. There was a skateboard bouncing slightly off it, rolling forward and touching the chair again, coming to a stop. Isak stared down at it, familiarity tugging at his guts before reaching down grabbing the edge of it, about to pull it up. He’s seen this board before, but wher— Oh. _Oh._ It belong’s to Even. 

 

“What’s that?” Jonas leaned back and peered down at the ground near Isak’s feet, eyebrows furrowing at the sight of the board. “You don’t have a board? Do you?” He asked, pausing when a shadow cast over him and Isak. The two of them looked up first, Magnus and Mahdi stopping their conversation a second after to stare (in awe) at the figure. 

 

“Shit, sorry. That’s mine.” The person spoke, his voice deep smooth and soothing. Isak blinked once, twice, three times before it dawned on him who it was. It was him. _Even._ Isak’s eyes widened, heart beating faster in his chest. Why was this happening? He was just a stranger. An extremely attractive stranger, but still. He doesn’t know him at all. Yet this is his reaction? Get a grip, Isak. 

 

“Uh. Sorry. Yeah, it’s fine. Here you go.” Isak stuttered, and Even chuckled, probably wondering why he was apologizing. Why _was_ he apologizing? He tightened his grip on the skateboard and lifted it up, pushing it forward into Even’s outstretched hands. Sometime between Isak letting go of the board and withdrawing and Even tucking the board under his arm, their hands brushed. The second that happened, it seemed as if time slowed down. The tips of his fingers tingled and he immediately broke into a sheer sweat, body trembling at the touch. Their eyes met, and Isak wondered if Even could feel it to, or if he was just imagining it. Even drew in a shaky breath, and that’s what told Isak that he wasn't dreaming it up. If the slightest brush of fingertips did that to him, he wanted to know what would happen if they hugged. Or if they ever kissed, their hands roaming each others bodies; if there were sparks everywhere there was contact. 

Isak realized the thoughts he was thinking, and blushed, dropping his eyes to the ground and angling his body away from Even, who mumbled out a thank you and sharply turned around, marching away. 

 

“Uh, Isak?” Jonas was the first to speak.

 

“Yeah?” He whispered, finally meeting Jonas’ gaze.

 

“What the fuck? Even fucking Bech Næsheim just came up to us? And talked to us—well, you. How are you not dead right now?” _Oh believe me, I am._ Isak wanted to say, but instead came up with something else. 

 

“Because I don’t obsess over skating. Or some random guy who probably doesn’t know I exist.” He took a deep breath and smiled, willing his heart to stop beating so fast. 

 

“Hey! It’s super talented! If you were into it as much as I was, you would be amazed by him too.” Jonas defended himself, laughing loudly, then turning back to the middle of the table, facing Mahdi and Magnus. Isak followed suit, but not before he could glance behind him at Even, who was on the other side of the cafeteria with his friends. Maybe he could sense Isak looking at him, and his head swiveled around and their eyes locked again. Isak felt his cheeks heating up again, so he turned away and inserted himself into the conversation.

Like always, it was about girls. This time, Magnus was talking about how he had once made out with a girl who supposedly had a cat tongue. Not literally, but he was saying how it felt like one; all scratchy and weird. And like always, he tuned himself out of the conversation. 

 

**Tirsdag 11:36**

Isak couldn’t stop thinking about those eyes.

 

**Ønsdag 14:45**

He saw Even again after school ended on Wednesday. He was with his friends, leaving the school. Isak watched him as he jumped down from the stairs onto his skateboard, and moved away with ease over the ground. His two friends followed him. They disappeared around the corner. Isak wished Even had noticed him, and he walked back into the school, waiting for Jonas. But little did he know, that Even had seen him.

 

**Tørsdag 02:02**

Isak couldn’t sleep. His brain wouldn’t shut off. He just wanted to sleep, but all he could think of was Even. That day he walked into school running on three hours of sleep, two cups of coffee and yesterdays clothes.  
****

**Fredag 21:15**

Jonas, Isak, Mahdi and Magnus arrived at Emma’s party slightly tipsy. They had had a small pre-game, drinking beer and maybe a shot of Eskild’s vodka to loosen up. Isak may have taken two, because he was especially tense. He didn’t want to face Emma. It was just _so much_ work. But much to his dismay, the second they walked into her house, she appeared, wide smile on her face.  
****

“Isak! Halla! How are you?” Isak could barely hear her, the music was too loud. She smiled shyly and leaned forward, putting her lips to his ear. “Sorry, it’s really loud in here.” He took a small step back and smiled at her, trying to give her a hint. She just didn’t get it. 

 

“Where are the drinks?” 

 

“What?” 

 

“The drinks. Where are they?” He had to lean down and yell in her ear. She nodded and grabbed his hand, leading him towards the kitchen. There were bottles of wine and giant packs of beer on the counter, half empty bottles of hard liquor strewn around. He picked up two beers, cracking one open and taking a huge mouthful, handing the other to Emma. Their fingers brushed when she took it from him, but it was nothing like when he and Even had touched. There was nothing between them. But Emma blushed anyways, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She seemed to do that when she was nervous. 

To ease her a little bit, he smiled brightly at her. He guessed it worked because she took a step closer a placed a small hand on his arm, looking up at him under her long lashes. _Faen._ She’s probably gonna expect a kiss. She shuffled closer, and tilted her head upwards, a hopeful look in her eyes. Isak tried not to audibly sigh, and he leaned down, about to kiss her when someone bumped into him. 

 

“Ahh—sorry sorry!” Isak stepped away from Emma, who made a small noise of annoyance and turned around to face the person that bumped into him. It was a girl; she looked a bit older, probably around 19 or 20, and had short blonde hair, not as short as Emma’s, and kind dark brown eyes. She smiled up at him, flashing a row of white teeth and she was holding a nearl empty glass of wine. Her eyes flitted to behind him, where Emma was standing, and she side stepped around Isak. 

 

“This is your house, right?” He turned around to look at the two girls, as he was standing next to Sonja, facing Emma. “It’s gorgeous. I really want to be an interior designer, and I just really like your house. I hope that isn’t weird.” They both smiled at each other. 

 

“Nei! Not at all. Thank you.” Emma laughed and took a sip of her beer. “I really like your hair.” She added after a moment, and Sonja smiled again, thanking her. 

 

“I’ve never seen you at school before. Are you new or something?” Emma questioned, looking over at Isak briefly, then looked away, focusing back on the girl. 

 

“No. I’m here with my boyfriend. He’s a third year at Nissan. I’m Sonja, by the way.” She put her glass down on the counter and stuck out her hand. Emma followed and they shook hands. Isak felt awkward just standing there, the air clearing when Emma introduced Isak. Sonja asked if they were dating, which caused Emma to blush and stutter out a small no. They began chatting again when a very familiar voice interrupted, causing Sonja to look behind her and smile widely. Isak froze, heart beat speeding up. 

 

“Sonja?” The person behind Isak came closer and threw an arm over Sonja’s shoulder. Isak fixed his gaze on Emma. He knew who it was, and he didn’t want to look. 

 

“Hey babe. This is Emma. Emma, this is Even, my boyfriend.” Isak’s stomach dropped at those words, and after taking a deep breath, he turned to look at Even. Their eyes met, and he couldn’t breathe. There were those blue eyes he’s thought about for the past few days. The blue eyes that take his breath away every _fucking time_ he sees them. 

 

“Nice to meet you, Emma. Who’s this?” Even spoke, but not tearing his gaze away from Isak. 

 

“Isak.” He managed to say, voice shaking. Even smiled. God, he was beautiful. 

 

“Isak. Hi.” Still leaving one arm around Sonja, he brought the other one around and reached a hand out to Isak. Without thinking, he grabbed it, sending shivers through his hand and down his spine. Even’s hand was warm and soft, the feeling of his fingers curling around his hand being the reason why his skin prickled. Sonja seemed to sense something, so she turned from Emma and stood up on her tip toes, catching Even’s mouth in a deep kiss.

His hand dropped from Isak’s and he awkwardly brought both hands up on her shoulder. Sonja eventually pulled away and leaned her back against his chest, pulling his arms around her and then continuing her conversation with Emma, who was looking at them fondly, smiling. Even looked back at Isak, something swimming in his eyes, an uncomfortable expression on his face. 

Isak turned away and mumbled something about hearing Jonas call for him to Emma and he walked around the three of them, out of the kitchen and into the packed house. 

He found a empty couch to sit on and stayed there. For the next few hours his friends came and went, all heavily drunk and leaning on Isak for support, rambling random words he couldn’t understand. Jonas came by once and told him that Norwegian James Dean asked for Isak’s number and he gave it to him. It confused Isak, because he didn’t know who James Dean was and he couldn’t look it up because his phone had died a while back. So he just sat there, watching the people sloppily dance with each other. 

Emma came up to him a few times and they kissed for a while. He didn’t know why he gave in, but he did. He supposed she was a good kisser; her lips soft and she smelled sweet. But it didn’t do anything to him, just made him feel sad. After she had left him on the couch, he decided to leave the party, partly because he wasn’t having fun and partly because he was tired. Her house was far from the Kollektiv , but he didn't mind. The walk home allowed him to cool off and clear his head. 

When he arrived, it was 23:50. He quietly crept into the apartment, careful not wake up any of his roommates. He plugged his phone in, then took off his pants and socks, leaving his shirt on. He crawled into his bed after brushing his teeth then grabbing his phone. The light of the moon through the window and his phone screen was the only illumination in this room. 

At 0:00 Even pressed send. 

At 0:00 Isak received a text from an unknown number. 

 

 

 

 


	4. Lørdag 11:45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak + Even hang out. Secrets unfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: little bit of controlling/unhealthy relationships.   
> drugs and alcohol
> 
> Okay so!! I finished writing this in the nick of time!! I'm leaving tonight for a trip and I'll be without wifi for 9 days and out travelling for two other weeks, so I won't be able to write a whole lot. And I don't have my laptop with me so I won't be able to write. But I'll probably have some ideas written down for future chapters so at the end I'll have an idea of how many chapters are next. Sorry for ending this on a cliff hanger haha. And sorry for taking so long to upload this!! I will probably be writing small oneshots or two chapter long fics while I'm away as well so maybe possibly prepare yourselves for many fics in three weeks time. Takk and enjoy!!!

Isak wanted to open his eyes, but he couldn’t bring himself to. The sun was bright and shining directly in his face, and if he opened them, it would just hurt his head even more. Last night he managed to not get super wasted, but even a few drinks could cause a rough morning the day after. 

He turned over, burying his face in his pillow and groaned loudly. He didn’t really remember how he got home, but there was no stranger in his bed so he wasn’t worrying that much. However, he did remember getting a message but never replying to it. Curiosity spreading inside of him, he rolled back onto his back and felt around for his phone on the ground, unplugging it and bringing it close to his face. It was cluttered with other texts from the boys, asking where he went and a few from Emma, which were clearly written when she was drunk, because it took him a minute to decode them. 

They were all along the lines of _Isaaaaak, whvre aawr yvbu?l?. <./_and _cxmoem bvack i mjsse ybouu._ He cringed slightly and deleted the messages from his screen, not in the mood to reply to her. Isak felt bad for her, wishing she would just notice how disinterested he was. But then again, he did make out with her last night, and that probably wasn’t the smartest thing to do. 

He rolled back over on his stomach, tucking a pillow underneath his chin and opened his messages, briefly scrolling through his group chat and typing out a _I’m fine, guys. Just ended up going home becuz I felt sick._

After sending it, he opened the unknown number and stared at it. The number had an area code of Oslo, obviously, so they were from around here. But the message didn’t state any information of the person. It was just a simple, _Is this Isak?._ He would’ve guessed Emma, but why would she say that. He figured she would’ve been more like “ _Hei!! It’s Emma!_ ”, with an excessive amount of emojis or something. 

 

Isak: _Yes. How did you get my number?_

 

?: _Your friend, Jonas, I believe. He gave it to me at the party last night._

 

Isak: _Oh, okay. Who is this?_

 

?: _I thought you would’ve guessed by now. Even._

 

What?Even Bech Næsheim? He started down at his phone, confused. 

 

Isak: _Even as in Even Bech Næsheim. As in really cool skateboarding dude that Jonas is obsessed with?_

?: _Well, I’d hope so. I’ve never heard of another Even Bech Næsheim. But glad to know you think I’m “really cool”._

 

Isak: _Shut up. You know what I mean._

 

?: _I do?_

 

Isak: _Is this Even or not?_

 

?: _Yes, it is._

 

Isak: _okay._

 

He changed his contact name from ‘?’ to ‘Even’. 

 

Even: _okay._

 

Isak put his phone down on his bed and sat up, running a hand through his curls, pulling a face when he felt how grimy he fingers felt when he pulled his hands away. Time to take a shower. He quietly crept out of his room, careful not to wake Linn or Eskild, who were probably still sleeping. 

He lathered his curls with shampoo, scrubbing against his scalp roughly. He closed his eyes and leaned his head backwards, letting the warm water run through his hair and down his back. A faint image of Even flashed behind his eyes and he stumbled backwards, nearly slipping but catching himself on the wall. _What the hell, Isak._

He shook his head and stepped back under the water, dumping some conditioner in his palm and rubbing it throughout his hair, washing it out a minute later. He ran his hands over his eyes, sighing loudly. Another picture of Even flashed behind his closed lids, and this time it wasn’t just his face. 

He really had to stop imagining (almost) strangers in the shower. Not like he’s never thought about that before. This is the first time. But still. And now he was hard. 

He let out a groan of frustration and leaned his head against the wall. Now he couldn’t stop thinking of Even, and it was seriously becoming a problem. But theres no harm in getting himself off…right? Even would never find out. 

 

* * *

 

By the time he got out of the shower, the entire bathroom was humid and steamy and he knew the second he stepped out of it, the cold air would make him instantly cold. He stared at himself in the foggy mirror, blonde hair curling from the water, sticking up all over the place, red face and chest (partly from the hot water and from his… activities). He wrapped a towel loosely around his waist and left the bathroom, making sure the door was wide open so the steam would disappear. 

Isak was back in his bed 15 minutes later, in clean clothes and scrolling through Facebook on his laptop. He had a message from Emma, but didn’t bother to look at it, not wanting to keep a conversation up with her. He thought about texting Even again, but there wasn’t much to talk about. So he aimlessly explored the site, occasionally liking people's posts. 

His browsing was interrupted by a soft knock on his door. 

 

“Come in.” The door slowly swung open and Eskild popped his head in.

 

“Hei, Isak.” He leaned against the door frame, playing with his hands. Isak looked at him and narrowed his eyes. 

 

“Is there something you want?” Isak shut his laptop and slid it off his lap. 

 

“Uh." 

 

“Eskild.”

 

“I was wondering if you would do some grocery shopping. I’ll give you the money to do it.” 

 

“Why can’t you do it?” Isak pulled a face and crossed his arms across his chest. 

 

“Isaaaak. You need to get out of the house. It’s a nice day out." Eskild whined and clasped his hands together. “Pleeeease?” They stared at each other for a second, and then Isak sighed loudly. 

 

“Fine. But you owe me one.” He stood up and grabbed his phone. “Do you have a list?” 

 

“Yes! Follow me.” Isak shut off his room lights and followed Eskild to the kitchen, who grabbed a sticky note off of the counter and handed it to Isak along with some cash. 

 

“Try and find the cheapest of everything here.” Eskild patted Isak on the shoulder and then left the kitchen. He glanced down at the list; pasta, cereal, cheese, bread and a few other things. He slid on his shoes and before leaving the apartment Eskild yelled out “buy a pack of beers too”. Isak closed the door behind him and laughed. Eskild probably forgot he wasn’t 18 yet. Or something. 

Isak hopped on the next tram and held onto a pole as it rumbled along the roads, one earbud in. It was’t a particularly crowded day, just a couple of groups of teenagers scattered around, surprisingly all quiet. After the next three stops, he got off and entered the grocery store, the light cheery music playing inside over powering his old-school rap. He took out his earbuds ands loved them in his coat pocket, taking out the list and began getting the items. 

 

“Bread…bread. What kind of bread? White? Brown? Cinnamon Raisin?” Isak muttered under his breath. Eskild never expanded on what he wanted. What about the pasta? Does he want macaroni noodles, or spaghetti or the curly spiraled pastas? 

 

_“Faen Eskild.”_ He pulled out his phone and began to type out a text to Eskild, when he received one from him. 

 

Eskild: _Do not forget the beer, Baby Jesus._

 

He stared at the message. _Baby Jesus? He’s only four years younger then Eskild._ He rolled his eyes and put his phone away, grabbing a random loaf of bread. _Eskild will just have to deal with this kind. And with this type of pasta._

Isak made his way over to the chilled section and browsed over the types of cheeses. He was debating between mozzarella and brie (Eskild prefers high quality and fancy stuff) when he felt someone’s cart bump into him. He dropped both into the cart and turned around, startled. 

 

“Ah, sorry. Wasn’t looking where I was going.” Isak’s words got caught in his throat as his brain began to register the voice of the person. Why do they keep on bumping into each other? Even looked up from the fridge when Isak didn’t answer, and he seemed as shocked as Isak. His blue eyes widened and his mouth fell open into a little “o”. 

 

“Isak!” He said it a little too loud, and maybe just _a little_ too enthusiastic. Or maybe it was just Isak’s imagination. 

 

“Even. Hey.” He stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck, unconsciously biting his bottom lip. Their eyes met and _god,_ Isak could just stand there for days staring at him. “What are you doing here?” _Isak, what the hell. He’s here because he’s grocery shopping. Why else would he be here?_

 

“Well, We’re having a few people over for dinner tonight and Sonja told me to go get some last minute things.” Even leaned forward on the handle of his cart and grinned at Isak, eyebrows raising. “What about you?” 

 

“Uh—Eskild forced me to go buy some stuff for him.” Isak nervously laughed and gestured to his cart full of cheese, bread and pasta. Even’s smile faltered for a split second, then was replaced with confusion. 

 

“Eskild?” 

 

“My flat mate. He’s sort of the ‘boss’ of the apartment.” Isak blushed and looked downwards before looking back at Even. 

“Ah. Just flat mate?” 

 

“Yeah.” Isak looked down at Even’s cart and confusion crossed his face. “You are having cheese, kardamomme and bread at your party?” Even blankly stared at Isak, then laughed loudly. 

 

“Oh, no. That’s just for me. I eat cheese toast a lot. She made me pick up some vegetables and fancy pasta.” He gestured to his cart, which had a few peppers and some broccoli pushed to the side. 

 

“Oh.” 

 

Silence fell between them and then Isak’s phone chimed again. Big surprise, it was Eskild. 

 

Eskild: _Isak, I swear to god if you forget those beers, I’m kicking you out._

 

Isak: _okay okay, jeez._

 

Eskild: _:)_

He laughed as he put his phone away, then it faltered. Great, where was he supposed to get beer? 

 

“You okay?” Even spoke up. 

 

“Uh, yeah. Just—Eskild wants me to buy beer for him but I’m not 18 yet so…” He took his hat off and ran a hand through his messy curls before putting it back on. 

 

“Oh. Well, I’m 19. I can buy some for you. Only if you want though.” Even offered, his cheeks turning a slight pink. _Fuck off Even, why are you so attractive?_

 

“I mean, yeah sure! I can pay you back.” Isak blushed as well and then stepped away from his cart. “I’ll just go um, grab it and then bring it back.” 

 

“Sure. I’ll be here.” Even flashed him a smile and then went back to browsing the cheeses. Isak swore that he heard him start to hum quietly as he walked away. He quickly walked towards the alcoholic beverage section and stopped in front of the beer. 

He stood there, browsing for a couple minutes before grabbing a 6 pack (that may or may not be _his_ favorite kind; Eskild can survive) and carrying it back to Even. When he got back, Even’s cart was still there, but he wasn’t. He stood there, confused, but then gently placed the beer in Even’s cart and waited. 

He eventually zoned out seconds later and was brought out by two big hands clapping down on his shoulders. The contact burned through each layer of clothing on him and he spun around, coming face to face with Even. They were so close, Isak’s chest was nearly touching Even’s. 

His eyes travelled up Even’s chest and lingered for a second longer then needed on the sliver of pale skin that was exposed from his shirt. Their eyes met and Isak’s knees almost gave out underneath him. Even’s gaze was firm but also gentle and it made Isak’s blood boil. There was so much restraint, he just wanted to _kiss him._

Even turned away and nodded at the beer in his cart. 

 

“Good choice.” He grinned and Isak smiled shyly back. Isak figured Eskild could survive without his canned tomatoes and beans, so he crumpled the shopping list up and shoved it in his back pocket and followed Even to the cash register. Even payed first then waited for Isak who was blushing furiously (because of Even’s eyes on him and he was also dropping money all over the floor and counter. He finally got himself together and grabbed the two plastic bags, quickly walking out of the store, Even trailing behind him. 

He stopped outside and turned to Even, who was still smiling widely at him. 

 

“Here’s your beer.” Even held out the bag that contained the beer to Isak, who took it and in exchange handed him some crumpled cash. 

 

“Thanks.” Isak said and then took a step back. “I’m just gonna—“ His words were interrupted by a loud rumbling. And it was coming from his stomach. 

He froze, face turning pink. 

 

“Wow. Looks like someones hungry. Want to come back to my place and I can make you my famous cheese tostie?” Even chuckled and quirked his eyebrow upwards. Isak almost kicked himself as he blushed. Even did not mean it in _that way,_ Isak. Get your head together. 

 

“Sure! I mean, yeah-yeah.” Isak caught himself and tried to sound less enthusiastic. Even noticed and laughed again, the sound of his gentle laugh sending shivers down Isak’s spine. 

They made their way to Even’s apartment, Isak’s heart beating quickly every step of the way. Even’s apartment was roughly the same size as the kollektiv and there were many coats hanging off the wall. There were two skateboards leaning against the wall but they didn’t look like the one that Isak had seen Even with the other day. 

“Are these yours?” Isak pointed to them as they both toed their shoes off at the door. 

 

“Ja. But I never really use them. The one I use the most is my Nas board. You ever listened?” 

 

“To Nas? I think I’ve heard a few songs by them.” Isak didn’t know where the lie came from but it slipped from his mouth before it was too late. 

 

“Really? Cause Nas is a he.” Even laughed and led him into the kitchen, placing his grocery bags down. 

 

“Oh.” 

 

Silence fell between the two of them, but it wasn’t awkward, more like comfortable. Even fished out some cheese from the fridge and started to cut it, laying it on top of two slices of bread before carefully sprinkling some cardamom over each one. Isak hopped onto the counter and watched him work, legs swinging back and forth. 

While the cheese tosties were heating up, they sat on the kitchen floor, drinking beer. When the oven dinged, Even unfolded his long legs and stood up, grabbing them and sliding them onto plates. 

 

“Lets go into the other room.” He said and walked out, leaving Isak sitting on the floor alone. “C’mon! They're getting cold, Isak.” 

 

“Okay, Okay.” Isak got up so quickly he almost fell from his socks slipping on the floor. He entered the room to find Even taking a bite out of his bread, an un-lit blunt on the ground next to him. 

 

“Are you gonna share that?” Isak said as he sat down next to him. 

 

“What, the toastie?” 

 

“No. The weed.” Isak angled his body towards him, eyes flickering downwards. 

 

“Ah, only if you want.” 

 

“What kinda question is that. Of course I want some.” Even laughed and reached over on the table next to him, grabbing the lighter that was sitting on it. He picked up the blunt and lit it, taking a long drag before angling his head up and blowing out. Isak reached out for it but Even pulled it back, chuckling deeply at the face Isak made. 

 

“Try your food first. It’s not good when it goes cold.” 

 

“Fine.” Isak grabbed his toast and took a big bite, surprised at how good it actually tasted.

 

“Good, right?” Isak nodded and took another bite, smiling happily when Even handed the blunt over to him. Their fingers brushed and he almost choked on his food from it. It wasn’t as electric as when their hands brushed the other day, but it still shocked him to the core. 

Hoping to distract himself from the touch, he took a long drag until he could feel his lungs straining. He blew out and handed it back to Even, reaching around for he beer when he remembered they left it in the kitchen. 

 

“I’m going to go get the beers.” He stood up and went back to the kitchen, grabbing two from the fridge, stopping for a moment and thinking. He must have been so caught up with his thoughts that he didn’t see or hear someone come in through the door. When he went back into the living room, a tall short-haired blonde girl was standing over Even, arms crossed over her chest. 

 

“Even, what the hell do you think your doing?” She was saying, very loudly. Isak immediately recognized it as Sonja. “You know this stuff is bad for you! How many times do I have to tell you?” Isak stood in the doorway, cold beers in his hands. 

Even’s eyes flickered over to him, then back to Sonja. But she must’ve noticed the movement because she turned around and her face went from angry to shocked to neutral. 

 

“Oh. Isak, was it? Emma’s boyfriend?” She asked, unfolding her arms and putting them on her hips. 

 

“Yeah but she’s not my—“ 

 

“Okay. Even must’ve forgotten but we have a thing soon and I don’t want to be rude but—.”

 

“Oh no no no yeah. Totally. I’ll leave.” He looked back at Even, then placed the beers on the ground before turning around and walking to the door. He was putting on his shoes and grabbing his (well, Eskild’s) groceries when the faint yelling he heard seconds before turned louder. 

 

“You can’t control me, Sonja! I’m able to do things on my fucking own.” Even’s voice was laced with anger and then the entire apartment went quiet. Isak reached for the door and suddenly Even was behind him, pushing at his back. 

 

“Go. I’m coming with you.” Isak looked at Even strangely but shrugged it off and followed Even outside. “Let’s go to a park.” Even kept his eyes forward and he quickly strides away, leaving a struggling Isak to catch up to him. 

They made it to an empty park and Isak sat down at a bench, just noticing that Even had brought his skateboard. He leaned forward on his knees and watched Even skate up and down the few ramps and jumps that were there. Isak didn't realize how fast time went by, but soon, the sun was setting and it was getting cooler out. Eskild would probably be wondering where he was, but he was too caught up in the now. 

Eventually when Even had cooled down he skated over to Isak and sat down next to him. He leaned back against the bench and sighed loudly, staring up at the darkening sky. 

 

“Sonja thinks she can control me. And tell me what to do. I can feel our relationship coming to a end but she won’t believe me if I try and leave her.” Even’s voice cracked at the end and he ran a hand through his hair. 

 

“Why? If you don’t mind me asking.” Isak asked gently, turning towards him. Even sat up and stared down at his hands, breathing in and out shakily. He opened his mouth but then closed it again. “You don’t have to tell—“ 

 

“No no. I want to.” 

 

“Okay.” 

 

It was quiet again and the air buzzed between them. After a moment Even spoke up and it was so quiet Isak could barely hear him. 

 

“I’m bipolar.” 

 

* * *

 

Sure, Isak was surprised, but he didn’t want to say anything that would make Even more upset. So he just nodded and said a gentle “okay, that’s okay.” Even had seemed relieved at his answer and Isak was confused as to why. Did he come off as someone ignorant?

Now they were just staring out at the quiet park, not doing anything, just being there.   


“Now that you’ve told me something important. Er—personal, I’ll tell you something.” Isak spoke slowly, unsure of himself. 

 

“You sure?” Even turned to him and Isak nodded. 

 

“So, I’ve never told anyone this before but, I'm gay.” 

 

“Your gay?” 

 

“I’m gay.” 

 

“Okay. Cool, I’m uh—I’m glad you told me that.” 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Yeah.” They shared a gentle smile and Isak let out a quiet sigh. 

 

“So, if you're gay…does that mean I can do this?” Even leaned over and cupped Isak’s face in his hand, bringing them closer together. Isak felt his heart speed up and he melted against Even when their lips touched. It was soft and gentle and only lasted a few seconds but it was amazing. And boy was he right about the sparks that flew between them. 

 

“Yeah. You can definitely do that.” 


End file.
